A Little Party Girl
by Gabi Poynter Parker
Summary: Uma história louca e fantasiosa. Essas são as palavras que eu utilizaria para definir essa história. Sou nova nesse ramo, mas... Espero que gostem! ps: É sobre o McFLY, mas não tem categoria certa pra colocar a fic.


Eu realmente estava de saco cheio daquela vidinha de merda. Desde que meu irmão Danny saiu de casa, tudo era um lixo. Minha mãe Amanda só pensava em si mesmo e no namorado argentino nojento que ela tinha. Sabia no fundo de minha alma que Julio não gostava nem um pouco dela. Restava que eu me conformasse com passar o dia inteiro alternando entre ligações para meu pai, que estava em turnê mundial com o Guns N' Roses, e meu irmão, que tinha viajado com a banda para a Austrália para compor o novo disco.

Aquela semana, em especial, estava me importunando. Meu aniversário de 18 anos era no sábado. Assim que aquele dia terminasse, trataria de me mandar de casa na primeira oportunidade, assim como meu irmão tinha feito. Mas a felicidade pela chegada dessa data fez com que os dias que a antecederam fossem insuportáveis. Então decidi esperar 'pacientemente' mas com uma condição: quebraria o maior número de regras - impostas pela minha mãe - possível para me divertir até os meus 18 anos.

Na segunda-feira, pintei minha unha de preto. Já não bastasse o pai mundialmente famoso por cantar numa das maiores bandas de rock da história e o irmão que tinha cruzado meio mundo para formar uma banda, eu fazia o estilo rockeira. E isso minha mãe simplesmente odiava.

Na terça-feira, passei o dia com a minha guitarra e toquei a música que meu pai tinha composto para mim quando nasci. _Sweet Child O' Mine_ não era apenas uma música. Para mim, era um hino, um resumo da minha vida feito em acordes. Já para minha mãe, aquele era um eficaz instrumento de tortura.

Na quarta-feira, liguei do nosso telefone fixo para a Austrália. Passei pouco mais que 3 horas falando com Danny e seus companheiros de banda, Dougie, Harry e Tom. Meu pai tinha todo cuidado do mundo para que o dinheiro que eu recebia mensalmente dele nunca parasse nas mãos da minha mãe e, felizmente, ele nunca cometeu esse erro. Sendo assim, ela teria que se virar para pagar aquela ligação.

Na quinta-feira, peguei um filhote de golden retriever com o vizinho só para atentar. Meu padrasto surtou e disse que, se eu não mandasse aquele cachorro para a rua naquele dia, ele o mataria. Foi tempo o suficiente para que eu me trancasse com ele no meu quarto e não saísse de lá antes de me certificar que Julio não estava por perto.

Na sexta-feira, não voltei para casa depois da faculdade. Já tinha me preparado: iria para a casa do Bernardo, um ex-namorado, e sairíamos para a praia de Copacabana o mais cedo possível no dia seguinte. À tarde, iríamos ao jogo do meu Flamengo contra o Cruzeiro no Engenhão. Estreiaria meus 18 numa boate que escolheríamos aleatoriamente em cima da hora.

Felizmente, meus planos para aquele sábado foram atrapalhados.

Acordei à meia noite com meu celular tocando. Olhei para a tela tentando identificar o desgraçado que estava perturbando meu sono. Era Danny.

– É melhor que alguém esteja morrendo. – Atendi estressada.

– Quase isso. – Ele riu. – É que agora já é 17 de maio.

– Ah, isso!

– É, isso. Minha vida agora tem 18 anos.

– E a minha tem 26, seu bobo! Só isso?

– Não, tem mais. Me conta... Vai fazer o quê hoje?

– É sério que você me acordou de madrugada pra fofocar?

– Responde, caramba!

Bufei.

– Vou pra praia de Copa de manhã bem cedo. Tem jogo do Fla de tarde e tô pensando em sair pra beber à noite. Satisfeito?

– Ainda não, mas depois a gente resolve isso.

– Acabou? Posso dormir?

– Pode sim. Eu te amo, tá?

– Eu também te amo, coisa chata.

– Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça... Parabéns!

– Brigado.

E ele desligou. Fiz as contas. Eram 4 horas da manhã em Londres e meu irmão, por algum distúrbio mental, tinha acordado àquela hora só para me ligar.

Não consegui pegar no sono de novo. Joguei um pouco do bom e velho GTA no meu PSP. Escutei música e tive uma vontade louca de pegar o violão do Bê para tocar alguma coisa, mas sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso sem acordá-lo. Desisti e abri o facebook no meu celular. Respondi algumas mensagens, recusei algumas solicitações de amizade – o que era um saco, pois sendo filha e irmã de quem era, os fãs do meu pai e do meu irmão sobravam até para mim –, abri as notificações que podiam me interessar. Fui para o twitter. Li alguns tweets, mas nada me prendeu a atenção. Decidi me render e voltei às músicas, era daquilo que eu realmente gostava.

Quando me toquei, eram 7 horas. Acordei Bernardo lentamente e me arrumei. Era meu dia, eu queria curtir tudo e mais um pouco.

Entrei no carro dele e liguei o som bem alto.

– Ei, garota, relaxa aí! Quem tá dirigindo sou eu, quem vai ficar com dor de cabeça aqui também sou eu. Abaixa esse volume.

– Bê! Por favor, é o meu dia!

Ele me olhou pelo canto do olho. Vi seus olhos passearem pelo decote da minha saída de praia.

– Vai ter um preço.

Ajeitei a roupa de forma que o decote ficasse menos 'chamativo'.

– Pode esquecer.

Ele deu uma risadinha maléfica mas deixou o som no volume que eu tinha escolhido. Percorremos o clássico e chato trânsito de Jacarepaguá até a praia mais falada do Brasil em pouco tempo. Quando chegamos ao nosso destino, tirei minha bolsa do carro e já fui logo atravessando a rua em busca da água do mar que me tranquilizaria naquele dia. Bernardo me segurou pelo braço.

– Ei, apressadinha, me espera.

Revirei os olhos e sorri levemente. Ele me deu a mão e atravessou a rua comigo como se eu fosse uma criancinha de 6 anos que precisava da ajuda dele para não ser atropelada. Foi só ameaçar colocar os pés na areia que eu soltei minha mão repentinamente e procurei o melhor lugar para estender a canga. Tirei a saída e deixei o biquíni que tinha ganhado dele mesmo à mostra.

– Os oitenta reais que eu gastei valeram a pena pelo jeito.

– Tá ligado que eu só não te xingo aqui e agora porque gosto muito da sua mãe, né?

Deitei de barriga para cima certa de que, daquela forma, evitaria os comentários engraçadinhos que Bernardo faria. Até hoje, não sei porque terminamos. Ele era um garoto legal, tanto que não sermos mais namorados não interferiu na nossa amizade. Acho que simplesmente deixamos de nos gostar o suficiente para chamarmos um ao outro de namorado.

Dois minutos depois que estava paralela à areia, senti todo o sono que tinha perdido durante a madrugada voltando violentamente sobre mim. Pedi que Bernardo passasse o protetor solar em mim em tom de brincadeira, mas ele sabia que eu tinha falado sério. Ele podia ser tudo, mas não era maluco o suficiente para concretizar o que falava nas suas brincadeiras cheias de malícia.

Enquanto sentia as mãos dele carinhosamente terminando de passar o protetor na minha barriga, escutei uma gritaria ao longe. Levantei a cabeça, preocupada. Olhei para um lado, olhei para o outro. Nada, nenhuma pista sequer. Não havia movimentação ao alcance dos meus olhos. Olhei para o mar, não havia sinal de afogamento. O que seria?

O sono desapareceu novamente. Fiquei de pé olhando para os cantos da praia. Eu não era maluca, sabia que tinha escutado uma gritaria. Depois me lembrei que estávamos perto do Copacabana Pallace e que o Simple Plan estava hospedado ali.

– Relaxa, é no hotel. – Bernardo falou parecendo ler meus pensamentos.

Sentei e coloquei a cabeça nos meus joelhos. Juro que foi pura coincidência. A situação caótica me fez virar a cara para a esquerda e ver a multidão de menininhas que cresciam na minha direção.

"Ah, qual é o babaca do ator que resolveu passar justamente onde eu tô?", pensei.

De repente, 5 homens de preto me cercaram. Entrei em pânico mas durou pouco até que escutei um gritinho histérico:

– Danny, eu te amo!

Danny. Não era nome de nenhum ator. Ninguém do Simple Plan tinha esse nome.

Fiquei de pé num segundo, rápida o suficiente para pegar o abraço apertado do meu irmão.

– Seu filho da mãe, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Você não devia estar na Austrália com os meninos?

– Aqueles vagabundos eu conheci na estrada. Você é minha desde sempre.

Bernardo se perdeu no meio das dezenas de garotas desesperadas por encostar no meu irmão. Fiquei preocupada com ele mas, enquanto os braços de meu irmão ainda me cercavam, vi o rosto dele com uma expressão que dizia "te espero no carro". Esqueci dele instantaneamente e voltei ao momento. Meu irmão estava ali, nada mais importava.

– E então? A surpresa valeu a pena?

– Tá valendo, mas eu te conto no final. Quando você vai embora?

– Parece que você adora isso.

– Isso o quê?

– Antecipar o sofrimento.

– Eu só perguntei. O sofrimento já existe, independente de qualquer coisa. Eu sei que você não vai ficar por tempo suficiente. Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Então não adianta. Fala logo! Quando?

Ele respirou fundo, parecendo ponderar sobre o que diria em seguida.

– Preciso conversar com você sobre isso. Tranquilamente. Num lugar calmo, sem essa histeria por perto.

– Pra onde você tá pensando em me levar?

Ele olhou para o céu através de seu óculos escuros.

– Eu tenho uma limusine, é o suficiente? – Ele disse, rindo.

Acompanhei aquela gargalhada que desde sempre me hipnotizava.

– É, acho que dá pro gasto. Só preciso achar o Bernardo.

– Vocês não tinham terminado?

– E só por causa disso não posso vir pra praia com ele comemorar meu aniversário?

Ele revirou os olhos claros.

– Tá, encontra ele. Esse aqui é o Sammy e esse é o Philip. – Ele me apresentou a dois de seus seguranças. – Eles ficam com você e te levam pro carro. Não demora!

Dei um beijo em seu rosto e fui para onde lembrava de ter estacionado. Bernardo estava lá, encostado, com minha bolsa na mão.

– Você realmente me surpreende. – Disse ao ver que, como sempre, ele lia meus pensamentos.

– Eu?

– É, você. Tem sido mais inteligente que ultimamente.

– Eu me esforço. – Ele riu e deu de ombros. – Me liga mais tarde?

– Ligo sim.

Dei um tchauzinho com os dedos e deixei que os seguranças de Danny me guiassem. Nenhuma lunática se aproximou. Algumas garotas ficaram espreitando ao longe. Sabiam quem eu era, claro, mas era a presença de meu irmão ali que as atiçava, não a minha.

30 vagas depois do Vectra GT de Bernardo estava uma limusine prata com cara de blindada. A porta, cercada por mais homens de preto, estava aberta e meu irmão já estava lá dentro com uma garrafa de água na mão. Quando eu entrei, ele deu ordens para seguirmos para qualquer canto da cidade, onde fosse menos chamativo.

– Então, fala logo. O que é?

– Calma, garota, relaxa e curte o passeio.

– Você sabe que eu detesto esperar.

– É claro que eu sei, mas às vezes é necessário.

– Danny, fala. Agora!

Ele suspirou.

– Liguei para você esses dias e falei com o namorado da minha mãe.

– E?

– Não gostei de como ele falou de você. Isso sem contar que descobri certas coisas sobre ele.

– E o que ele falou? O que você descobriu?

– Não vem ao caso, não vou repetir.

– Ok, desde que você conclua seu pensamento logo...

– Quero que você vá pra Londres.

– Assim? Do nada?

– É. Tenho duas passagens pra hoje à noite. E você vai comigo.

– Isso foi uma ordem?

– Se isso é necessário pra você ir comigo... Sim, foi uma ordem.

– E você quer que eu largue tudo aqui do nada pra ir pra Londres?

– Quero.

– E minhas roupas? Meus objetos pessoais?

– Vai pra casa. Agora. Vai, se tranca no seu quarto e arruma tudo.

– E depois?

– Me liga. Se eles não estiverem em casa, beleza. Se estiverem, eu entro com os seguranças e te tiro de lá.

– Mas o que minha mãe vai pensar, caramba?

– Ei, você tem 18, é maior de idade, dona da sua vida. Você tem visto pra Europa também. Não é permanente, mas a gente resolve isso lá. Eu não tenho tempo o suficiente. É sério, Gabi, não quero você naquela casa.

Respirei fundo. Eu era inteligente, mas era muito dado para pouco tempo. Até Einstein se veria confuso diante de uma situação daquelas.

– Então você quer que eu vá?

– Quero.

– Eu vou.

Por um momento, Danny suspirou de alívio.

– Mas com uma condição.

– Puta merda, lá vem. Fala.

– Você vai me contar o que o Julio disse. Não precisa ser exatamente agora. Se é tão sério assim, te dou um tempo pra se preparar.

– Quanto?

– Vinte e quatro horas.

– É pouco.

– É pegar ou largar.

– Então eu peguei.

Rimos da velocidade em que as últimas palavras tinham sido ditas. Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Danny enquanto ele dava as últimas coordenadas ao motorista. O plano era esse: ele me deixaria na esquina da minha rua; eu entraria em casa e jogaria tudo nas malas que eu tinha; quando tudo estivesse esvaziado, ligaria para Danny informando se estava sozinha em casa ou se precisaria de ajuda. Só tinha que ficar repetindo na minha mente que deveria reservar a carteira de identidade e o passaporte para facilitar as coisas.

Quando paramos na esquina, Danny me deu um beijo na testa antes que eu saísse do carro.

– Boa sorte, minha flor.

Respondi com um sorriso.

Andei até minha casa tranquilamente. Tinha que me preparar. Se minha mãe estivesse lá, escutaria alguma coisa sobre não ter aparecido em casa no dia anterior. Isso sem contar que a minha mente estava atordoada o suficiente para que eu fizesse alguma besteira sem o menor esforço.

Toquei o interfone. A empregada atendeu. (n.a. = leiam as falas da empregada com sotaque nordestino. A minha empregada é de lá e eu não consigo ver de outro jeito! rs)

– Raimunda, sou eu. Minha mãe tá em casa?

– Não, senhora, ela foi à delegacia prestar queixa de seu desaparecimento. Onde estivestes, menina?

– É complicado, Raimunda. Abre o portão pra mim? Preciso ser rápida.

– Sim, senhora.

Corri para dentro de casa, me certificando de que os vizinhos não haviam visto nada. Quando fechei a porta, Raimunda estava atrás de mim com uma curiosidade indescritível no olhar.

– Pra onde a dona tá indo?

– Raimunda, tranca tudo e vem me ajudar. Eu te conto.

Trancamos portas e janelas. Peguei três malas da minha mãe, duas do meu padrasto e minhas cinco malas gigantescas. Tinha que caber tudo ali.

– Agora já posso saber? – Raimunda perguntou.

– É perigoso te contar. Mas eu vou ficar bem, prometo.

– Olha lá no que a senhora vai se meter, hein!

– Eu sei o que faço. Sou maior de idade agora, se lembra?

– Ah, claro, meus parabéns.

– Muito obrigado, de coração, mas agora preciso ser o mais ágil possível. Pega tudo que tá no meu armário: roupas, sapatos e acessórios que não quebrem. Pega tudo e joga nas malas até não dar mais.

– A senhora tá saindo de casa?

– Raimunda, rápido!

Ela parou de prestar atenção em mim e começou com seu trabalho. Deixei coisas desnecessárias como meus perfumes. Preparei meu violão e minha guitarra e, em pouco mais que uma hora, tudo já estava pronto. Como devia, reservei o passaporte e a identidade. Não deu tempo de tomar banho. Apenas coloquei um jeans e uma camiseta, era o suficiente. Quando já estava digitando o número do meu irmão no meu celular, o interfone toca.

– Raimunda, abra o portão já! Preciso buscar umas coisas e tenho que voltar pra delegacia, a Amanda tá me esperando. Já abriu?

O português carregado do sotaque argentino do meu padrasto me alertou. Tratei logo de espiar pela persiana. Ele tinha um semblante impaciente e batia o pé esquerdo. Enquanto o observava, Danny atendeu.

– Ele tá aqui.

– Minha mãe também?

– Não, só ele.

– Tudo bem. Estou chegando.

– Espera, Danny...

Mas ele já tinha desligado. Não sabia o que fazer, então continuei observando meu padrasto desesperado para entrar em casa. De repente, um dos seguranças do meu irmão veio por trás de Julio e colocou um pano no seu rosto. Ele desmaiou e, logo em seguida, Danny apareceu. Corri para abrir o portão para ele.

– Rápido, a limusine vai parar aqui em frente daqui a pouco.

– Tá, entendi, não sou lerda.

Fielmente, o motorista parou cantando pneu em alguns segundos na frente da minha casa. Os seguranças vieram ajudar a carregarmos as malas. Minutos longos se passaram até que tudo já estava em ordem e poderíamos sair. Quando entramos no carro, Danny ficou me encarando.

– Que foi?

– Nada, é que essa correria me cansou.

– Não é isso.

– É o quê então?

– Tem mais alguma coisa. Você tá preocupada com o quê?

Bufei.

– Vai, me conta.

– Minha mãe foi na delegacia falar que eu desapareci. Dá pra acreditar?

Ele olhou para frente por um segundo e riu.

– É, realmente... É complicado acreditar que ela poderia se preocupar com um dos filhos. Me surpreendeu.

– Eu tô falando sério, Danny! E se sobrar pra você?

– Sobrar o quê? Você é dona de si mesma, lembre-se disso. Agora você vai quando quer e volta quando quer. Não estamos fazendo nada ilegal, então relaxe e curta o passeio. Você tá indo pra Europa.

Respirei fundo.

– Pra que horas é o voo?

– Seis da tarde. Vamos parar pra curtir seu aniversário na Alemanha.

– Como?

– Meu pai passa em turnê por Berlim. Tem show amanhã. Ele quer que você apareça.

– Meu pai já tá sabendo que eu tô indo pra Europa?

– Por alto, sim. Ele tá com saudades, quer te ver.

– Você fala como se eu não me sentisse assim também.

– Me desculpa, eu sei que você sente falta dele.

– Pois é, eu sinto. E muita.

– Eu sei, meu amor.

Ficamos em silêncio durante o resto da viagem. O caminho até o aeroporto do Galeão não era tão complicado, mas o trânsito não ajudou em nada. Eu estava nervosa, minha respiração estava ofegante. Tudo o que eu queria era uma cama. Não precisava ser a minha, só precisava ser uma cama. Precisava relaxar, a tensão tomava conta de mim em todos os sentidos possíveis, e o pior de tudo: Danny sabia disso.

Eram três horas da tarde quando chegamos ao Aeroporto. A revira-volta que tinha acabado de acontecer na minha vida tinha mexido tanto comigo que cheguei a esquecer que eu era um ser humano e que precisava me alimentar.

Enquanto almoçávamos, fiquei imaginando como seria a vida lá. Em certo ponto, minha mente me levou ao meus amigos. Não os falsos, que só falavam comigo porque eu era filha ou irmã de quem era. Esses eram os verdadeiros: Bernardo, Jennifer, Larissa, Eric e Dandara. Como deixá-los ali, a milhares de quilômetros de distância?

– Que foi? – Danny perguntou. – Você tá fazendo aquilo de novo. É minha mãe ainda?

– Não.

– É o quê?

– Nada.

– Fala.

– Não é nada, Danny. Nada. Só eu e meu jeito esquisito.

– Posso não ser seu gêmeo mais ainda assim tenho uma boa noção da sua linguagem corporal. Ei, alguma vez você já se arrependeu de contar alguma coisa pra mim?

– Não, claro que não.

– Então...

Suspirei. Danny vencia, sempre, era perturbador o jeito com o qual ele me dominava.

– Meus amigos.

Foi a vez dele suspirar. Ele com certeza não tinha pensado nisso, eu sabia.

– Que tal ser um pouco egoísta e pensar em si mesma agora? – Ele finalmente falou.

– Mas eu tô pensando! Eles são um pedaço de mim!

– Então pensa em mim. Acho que eu sou um pedaço um pouquinho maior.

– Claro que é.

– Então pensa em mim! Você passou seis anos longe de mim, nos vemos esporadicamente e temos que ficar mantendo contato por ligações e chamadas de vídeo no Skype. Eu quero minha irmã um pouco. Posso?

Sorri. Mas não era um sorriso completamente verdadeiro. Sabia que teria que explicar tudo para eles, eu lhes devia isso. Doía, mas pensei em meu irmão e no quanto sentia falta dele. Respirei fundo e me decidi.

– Vou precisar do seu telefone quando chegar lá.

– Pra quê?

– Ligar para eles, explicar por alto o que aconteceu, só dizer que eu estou bem e que eles não devem se preocupar.

– E também pedir que não revelem nada a ninguém, é claro.

Terminamos de comer em silêncio. Não queria falar sobre o assunto. As lágrimas já estavam ali, prontas para rolar, e essa não era a melhor hora para acontecer. Confiava no meu irmão e sabia que, se ele estava fazendo isso, é porque algo muito sério estava acontecendo. Então eu iria.

Fizemos o check in perto das quatro da tarde. É verdade que, na hora de entregar meus documentos, fiquei tensa sem motivo algum. A atendente simplesmente sorriu ao me devolver a identidade e o passaporte.

– Comemorando os 18 anos em grande estilo, não é?

Dei uma risada nada mais que educada.

– É por aí. Obrigado.

Saí de perto e sentia, ao mesmo tempo que o aperto crescia dentro de mim, uma sensação maravilhosa de 'finalmente vou me livrar da minha mãe e do meu padrasto'. Tentei me concentrar nessa sensação, era o melhor que eu podia fazer.

Às cinco horas, a primeira chamada para o embarque do nosso voo foi feita. Foi involuntário me levantar rapidamente.

– Ei, calma! – Meu irmão me advertiu. – O voo é só daqui a uma hora.

– Não me dê motivos para desistir.

Ele pareceu tomar um susto mas se recompôs rapidamente. Danny se levantou do assento com um ar de elegância e me seguiu para o portão de embarque. Entreguei novamente o documentos para o agente da Polícia Federal que nos esperava. Ele conferiu, tudo estava certo.

– Não te conheço de algum lugar? – O agente perguntou.

Foi instantâneo. Quando ele falou isso, meus olhos deram de cara com uma foto minha estampada no jornal que passava na televisão mais próxima com um grande 'DESAPARECIDA' por cima da imagem.

– Não, provavelmente não. Posso ir?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e eu prossegui lentamente para que meu irmão, que estava logo atrás de mim, pudesse me alcançar com facilidade. Ele segurou minha mão como se tentasse passar um sentimento positivo para mim. Apreciei a tentativa, mas precisava de um tempo para aceitar a ideia.

Despachamos as malas, entramos no avião, eu sentei na poltrona cujo número estava indicado na minha passagem e estiquei a perna.

– A última vez que entrei num voo foi na segunda classe. Não lembrava de como era bom curtir a vida de rico. – Disse, rindo.

– Foi na segunda classe porque quis. – Danny retrucou brincando.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

– Falta pouco.

Não falei nada. Só peguei o celular e procurei a música que mais combinasse com o momento. Coloquei os fones em um volume razoável, alto suficiente para que eu escutasse a música perfeitamente e baixo suficiente para que eu escutasse caso Danny falasse comigo. Deixei _The End_, música da banda do meu irmão, tocar. Mas será que aquele era o fim? Ou será que era apenas um começo?

Treze músicas depois, o motor do avião foi ligado e começamos a nos mover. Danny já estava dormindo à essa altura e, como era acostumado a voar, nem se abalou. Eu simplesmente fiquei observando pela janela enquanto via a minha cidade pela última vez. Consegui ver o Cristo Redentor e até tive um vislumbre do Engenhão, que àquela hora devia estar lotado, quando alçamos voo. Quando o Rio de Janeiro ficou em um tamanho razoavelmente pequeno, fechei a persiana da janela e engoli um pouco de ar. Essa era eu deixando o lugar que eu mais amava na terra.


End file.
